


Link

by DiogodPaula



Series: Misty Mountains [1]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiogodPaula/pseuds/DiogodPaula
Summary: This is my literal first work.Don't have all of it planned out, but most of it.Criticism is appreciated, but be nice please.





	Link

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christopher Paolini](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Christopher+Paolini).



The room was dimly lit, only with a single candle in sitting on top of a table, which by itself was in the middle of the room. It had a scent that seemed to signify importance, almost too deliberately. The walls were decorated with carpets, seemingly hand-knitted, but he knew they weren’t. The carpets had drawings of landscapes, and some gave the illusion of movement due to a combination of the way the image was knitted and the lighting of the room. Objects of seemingly no purpose were placed on the shelves, made from dark wood, clearly sawed and yet had a design that tried to hide the creation process .

From the curtains in the back came a tall woman. Her clothes were very simplistic, with no real details, but that was compensated by the large amount of rings and bracelets she was wearing.

-You came for advice, or for me to read your fortune? Either way, pay the right price, and I can provide you with what you want.

Her voice was smooth and calm, but it was clear that this wasn’t her first time saying those words.

-Well… I have seen my fair share of fortune telling, and I can safely say that it usually doesn’t end well. But why not?

The woman could tell the man was serious. She reached into a shelf, and went to grab a deck of cards to begin the ritual – if you can call it that – but was interrupted.

-The actual fortune telling please.

That settled it. That man wasn’t ordinary, as no one had demanded her to perform what he was asking. She slowly backed away from the shelf, and reached inside her clothing and grabbed a bag that was actually hand knitted, and placed it on the table.

-This is the purest form of fortune telling. No method is more precise. Or more expensive.

Silence reigned the room for a few seconds, broken by the sound of a metal object hitting the table. The man was offering a sphere of pure gold to the woman. It had eight centimeters in diameter, with no imperfections to be found without specialized inspection.

-I’m sure this is worth my fortune don’t you think?

Silence reigned again, this time for almost a full minute, only broken by the woman taking the gold sphere and opening the bag, spilling it’s contents onto the table.

Dragon bones.

The bones had symbols engraved in each of them, with no repeats. The meaning of the symbols was beyond most people, but both of them knew exactly what each of them meant.

The woman gathered the bones, and started reciting some kind of prayer-like enchantment in a foreign language - known to the man however. When she finished the enchantment, she threw the bones onto the table and started reading the symbols, while trying to interpret them to the best of her abilities, the latter which took half an hour.

-I … I don’t … this is … this is wrong. All of these symbols contradict each other! It makes no sense!

She was very clearly frustrated, almost angry, yet reluctant to make any movements in fear of interfering with the ritual.

-Well. Should’ve expected as much. But is there really nothing you can spout at me to make me not feel scammed? I’m disappointed.

The man had already started to leave, saying his usual formalities when the woman called again.

-Wait! I see it now.

She had an unusual security in her voice. If she was tricking the man, he couldn’t tell.

-What is it then?

-You will find a person. The only person in this world who is remotely capable of challenging you. He will do things even you couldn’t, and will be things you cannot imagine.

The man was intrigued at first, but soon just felt disbelief.

-Alright then. Look here lady. That’s not how this kind of fortune telling works. It’s very specific.

-Your master. Where is your master’s sword now?

That phrase had an impact on the man that he hadn’t expected. It was the kind of impact that only comes once in a lifetime, no matter how long that lifetime is.

-… have a nice day.

After he left, the woman looked back at the dragon bones, and said, with a tone of fear and admiration on her voice:

 

-Lightning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work  
> I absolutely need criticism. So please give me criticism. Just be nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my literal first work.  
> Don't have all of it planned out, but most of it.  
> Criticism is appreciated, but be nice please.


End file.
